


Like Godzilla

by uwujii



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dorks, Fluff, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Love Confessions, M/M, This has got to be the silliest one I've written HAHAHA, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: "Dude, I love Godzilla!"- A 7 year old Iwaizumi Hajime."You're like Godzilla."- An 18 year old Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Like Godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Day 2!
> 
> Prompts: Confessions, Godzilla, Childhood!
> 
> This one was so funny to me?

"Dude, I love Gozilla!" A seven-year-old Iwaizumi exclaimed, surprising Oikawa while he read a book about aliens. The two were hanging out at Iwaizumi's room, and they were watching a movie about the said creature. But, Oikawa got bored ten minutes in and sneaked away to Iwaizumi's bed and took a book he'd saved in his shelves for emergencies like this.

Oikawa closed his book and sighed, but when he saw the excited look on Iwaizumi's face, he couldn't help but laugh, "I think that's pretty obvious, Iwa-chan." He then proceeded to look around Iwaizumi's room with the Godzilla posters stuck on the wall; he also grabbed the small Godzilla plush on the bed to tease him. "Hey! Let go of Zilla!"

Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi tried to take the plush from his hands, "you have a nickname for him too? That's so cute, Iwa-chan!" He teased again, making Iwaizumi blush a deep shade of red, "shut up!"

Neither of them knew that Godzilla would be part of something important soon.

* * *

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been best friends since they were six; they were eighteen now. Both went through puberty, and to Iwaizumi's dismay, Oikawa had gotten taller than him. They had grown, they had matured, a lot had changed from their childhood, except for their love for their silly obsessions for Aliens and Godzilla. It was something special to them; it was something they talked about endlessly and gained memories from.

Along with puberty, they had started dating other people too. Oikawa had grown popular for being the captain of the volleyball team and for his looks, so he had many potential girlfriends; however, most of his relationships ended. Iwaizumi tried dating as well, unlike Oikawa, he only had one, and the relationship lasted for quite a long time but ended at some point. They both felt the exhilarating feeling of dating someone, but there was always something missing.

Neither of them told each other about the real reasons why their relationships never worked. It was because they both didn't know how to explain to one another about the feeling of something missing every time they dated someone. That their thoughts drifted to somewhere else when they were with their girlfriends, well, to someone.

They did date other people because they fell in love with them, but they both figured out that it was to suppress something they've been feeling for each other after a while. Oikawa may have fans that flock to him, but all his attention could be taken by a certain Godzilla inspired haired boy. Iwaizumi may have dated a girl, always bullied Oikawa and embarrassed him in front of his past girlfriends, but he always knew that he felt something towards him.

They knew they liked each other, but they were too afraid to say so. They thought that maybe it was just something stupid, that their feelings were merely platonic. Neither of them wanted to make their friendship awkward, especially not to ruin what they've had for twelve years. So, they kept silent about it and distracted themselves.

But, Iwaizumi wasn't patient. As soon as he confirmed to himself that he had feelings for Oikawa that was more than just a friend, it bugged him so much that he had to say it at some point. He stopped trying to date after his first girlfriend, and all he could think about was his feelings for his setter.

So, Iwaizumi decided to tell him. It was unplanned, a spur of the moment. They were walking home after practice, and Oikawa was surprisingly quiet. But it was because he could feel the tension around Iwaizumi, and he wasn't sure if it was a bubble he wanted to pop.

"Hey," Iwaizumi finally spoke, making Oikawa jump, "yeah, Iwa-chan? Is everything alright? You seem tense. Was it a set from earlier? Was it shitty?" Oikawa asked, trying to read Iwaizumi as he looked intently at the blank look on his face. He couldn't, and it was weird because he usually could, even if it was a simple scowl on his face, he was able to. But now, Oikawa was just lost.

Iwaizumi's mind went blank as soon as he blurted the words 'hey.' and as if his panic wasn't already overflowing, it doubled, "uh," he paused, his brain was thinking of something else to say, but nothing coherent was popping up. He squeezed his eyes and said the first thing at the top of his head, "you're like Godzilla."

There was silence, then an offended gasp, "Iwa-chan! How could you say that? I know I'm an absolute beast on the court, but I'm not built like Godzilla! So rude! You should say that to yourself, your hair's literally inspired by him!" Of course, Oikawa didn't understand and instead turned it into a joke. How could he, anyway? He was just compared to Godzilla.

A defeated laugh escaped Iwaizumi's lips; he knew that wouldn't work even if he prayed. "That's not it," he paused, then taking a deep breath, "Tooru." The mention of his first name made Oikawa look at Iwaizumi, eyes wide open; whatever he was trying to say seemed to be so important that he had to be called by Tooru.

"I love Godzilla."

"Huh? Wha- _oh._ "

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but I love IwaOi as dorks I'm sorry I had to do it HAHAHA it was the first idea in my head when I read the word "Godzilla" pfpfpfp


End file.
